Sengoku Musou Hyakka Kyouen
Sengoku Musou Hyakka Kyouen (戦国無双　百花饗演) is a character image song and drama CD for the Samurai Warriors series. Voice actors and music from the first two main installments are used for two original stories and two character monologues. Aogite Ten ni Hajizu first appeared on this disc. Hyakka Kyouen, roughly translated as "Celebration of Outstanding Elites", is the first drama CD to have been made for the series. Cast (in order of first appearance) *Daisuke Gōri - Narration *Masaya Takatsuka - Kanetsugu Naoe *Takeshi Kusao - Yukimura Sanada *Eiji Takemoto - Mitsunari Ishida *Hikaru Midorikawa - Mitsuhide Akechi *Takahiro Kawachi - Yoshimoto Imagawa *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Masamune Date *Ryotaro Okiayu - Motochika Chōsokabe *Hiroshi Kamiya - Nagamasa Azai Summary Gekkou no Chikai (Zenpen) "Moonlit Pledge (first part)" set in Samurai Warriors 2 The narration establishes that is around the time of Sekigahara. While Mitsunari opposes Ieyasu, his friend, Kanetsugu, orders the Uesugi to invade Dewa. His forces engage the Mogami at Hasedō Castle and appear to be doing well in their initial siege. Kanetsugu worries about the enemy's languor, feeling that something is off. His suspicions prove true when his army are ambushed from the rear by Date forces. The Uesugi troops fight bravely against the simultaneous attack, but their resolve is collapsing. Before Kanetsugu can despair, Yukimura suddenly rides into the scene to provide assistance. He quickly dispatches an enemy general to restore ally morale. Rejuvenated by his courage and their bonds of friendship, Kanetsugu orders the Uesugi army to continue their offensive in the name of righteousness. The two friends chat with one another at Kanetsugu's camp during nightfall. He informs his friend that their attack is proceeding smoothly, confident in leaving the leftover rabble and main defense to Keiji in their absence. Kanetsugu applauds and thanks Yukimura, stating that his strength is the reason for today's victory. The young warrior humbly brushes aside the praise with the remark that his rescue is a natural act between friends. Amused by his friend's honesty, Kanetsugu can't help but mention his concern for Ueda Castle. Yukimura assures him that the defenses stand firm against Hidetada's army thanks to his father's tactics and well positioned rifle units. Since the situation at Ueda Castle is well under control, Yukimura felt confident leaving it to help Kanetsugu at Hasedō. He asks his friend's permission to stay and continue providing assistance. Kanetsugu appreciates his faithfulness but explains that Hasedō's fall is only a matter of time. He offers for Yukimura to instead cooperate with Mitsunari's front at Sekigahara, the true pivotal juncture of their era. Kanetsugu muses that their dream of a land of honor is nearly on the horizon, feeling that Mitsunari's victory is certain. Relishing the feeling of success, he becomes nostalgic for the hardships the trio have endured to this point and remembers the pledge they had made to one another. Yukimura remembers that the moon that night was as lovely as the one above them. Their pledge of friendship happened when Hideyoshi was still alive. He had called for his many followers to join him for the Daigoji Flower Viewing. Hideyoshi's guests stayed within Osaka Castle while they waited on the preparation for the festivities to finish. Kanetsugu adds that Mitsunari was one of the people in charge of organizing the event, stringently biting at guests and servants to head towards their proper areas. Yukimura and Kanetsugu chose to enjoy watching the cherry blossoms falling in Osaka Castle's garden during their wait. By the time Mitsunari had joined them, it was already late into the evening. A brief musical transition sends the audience to that same night. Mitsunari apologizes for keeping the pair waiting, adding a smarmy remark at their laziness whilst lounging within the castle. While Kanetsugu praises the moonlit cherry blossoms before them, Mitsunari retorts that his mind can't be calmed by gawking at the scenery. Kanetsugu is delighted by his friend's usual coldness. Mitsunari informs them that tomorrow's preparations are impeccable and becomes uncomfortable mentioning Hideyoshi's failing health. He relays Hideyoshi's forced exuberance for tomorrow's festivities, but he feels his lord may not be able to do so again. Yukimura tries to cheer his sullen friend by instead focusing on the luxury of having the flower viewing, a simple joy which would have been unheard of before Hideyoshi's unification. He optimistically wonders how long the land's peace will last. Mitsunari bites at the observation; Hideyoshi may have conquered the land but no one can predict the future now that he is ailing. Hearing the word "future" causes Yukimura to pause. He wonders to himself if he even has one to look forward to, believing that he may lose his purpose for living in the new era awaiting him. In place of Yukimura's reticence, Kanetsugu continues their conversation by observing that war will be inevitable since Hideyoshi hasn't unified the land with honor. Mitsunari agrees, sharing his belief that Ieyasu will be the one who will likely be responsible for restoring chaos. Recovering a little from his earlier shock, Yukimura timidly asks his friend how he plans to deal with the future threat. Mitsunari confidently shares his wish to protect Hideyoshi and Hideyori. Kanetsugu adds his own dream for a land of honor, commenting that they will need to go "tanuki hunting" before it can be realized. Mitsunari and Kanetsugu unify their dreams for the shared goal of ending the land's wars. Yukimura wants to believe in their passionate drive, but he ponders if they can brave the thorny path they have taken since he knows the true despair of losing one's beliefs and the shame of being a wandering misfit. When Kanetsugu inquires for Yukimura's plans for the future, the young general hesitantly answers that he will dedicate himself to them. Mitsunari barks for him to stop lying, demanding to know Yukimura's personal dream. His words causes Yukimura to inwardly panic; he can't identify a goal he wants for himself. He believes his only obligation for living is the friendship he shares with the two men before him. His uncertainty gives way to determination, as Yukimura boldly convinces himself and his friends that his dream is to be their strength. Kanetsugu is pleased by the passion of their convictions and offers that they swear to honor their feelings to the moon. Gekkou no Chikai (Kouhen) "Moonlit Pledge (second part)" Back at Hasedō, Kanetsugu feels that night happened long ago and remarks on the moon's beautiful permanence since then. Yukimura compares the moon's brilliance to the tenacity of their convictions and faith in one another. No matter where they are in the land, they can be assured that their feelings of friendship will never change. Kanetsugu dispels their nostalgia to focus on the present, urging Yukimura to hurry to Mitsunari's side. Yukimura mounts his horse at once; if he runs at full pace tonight, he will be able to make it in time for Sekigahara. Kanetsugu asks his friend to give Mitsunari his regards, but Yukimura confidentially states that it's unneeded since they will be reunited soon. As Yukimura speeds away, both men passionately restate their faith for their respective beliefs. The narration informs listeners that they are at Mitsunari's camp at Sekigahara. Warming himself in the morning's chill, Mitsunari is standing by himself while gazing at the blanket of fog blocking his view of the battlefield. He senses the apprehension welling in his chest, briefly wondering if he is afraid. Reminded of his faith in his friends, Mitsunari regains his composure to believe in their friendship. He recites his personal motto, confident in his friend's trust in him and the deeper meanings of the message. With his spirits high, he commands for his army to march in the name of justice. As the fighting commences, the narration cryptically warns that the trio could not predict the outcome of their fates. Honnouji ga Hen (Zenpen) "Honnōji is Weird (first part)" set in Samurai Warriors and/or Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends Mitsuhide breaks from his horse ride towards the temple. He wonders how he –out of the thousands of people who devoured a foul meal– remained unscathed, confused by his gut's sudden reliance. Though perplexed by the ridiculousness of his previous statement, Mitsuhide admits it presents a grand opportunity to claim Nobunaga's head, even if he must do it alone. The general resumes his ride. The narration picks up to explain that it is the precise date of Mitsuhide's historical betrayal. The Akechi army was previously ordered to leave Tamba and subjugate the Mōri in the west. For some peculiar reason, the generals around him became ill with stomach pains after devouring their meal. Only Mitsuhide rides alone towards the capital with the hopes of ridding the land of Nobunaga. The general has arrived at the temple's gate. He pounds on it and requests for someone to open it, but no one replies to his calls. He worries for Nobunaga, wondering if something terrible has happened; the narration sarcastically reminds listeners of Mitsuhide's reasons for being there. An unlocked door near the gate swings open, allowing the general to step inside the temple. The eerie silence continues to unnerve him; at the very least, he expected Ranmaru to be present. As he enters the room in which Nobunaga is supposedly staying, Yoshimoto cheerfully greets him. The narration introduces him to the audience as a once formidable ruler of the west. On his way towards the capital, he lost to Nobunaga's forces at Okehazama. Mitsuhide is surprised to see the commander alive, asking how it is possible for him to be there. Yoshimoto fancies his reaction so he gladly explains his story. He had actually survived Okehazama and escaped detection by secretly living within the capital. To conceal his identity, he mourns that he wasn't allowed to play kemari during his time of hiding. When Mitsuhide attempts to change the topic, Yoshimoto pouts at his casual indifference to his suffering. After Mitsuhide apologizes for his rudeness and demands for Nobunaga's whereabouts, the Imagawa leader finally explains what had happened: Yoshimoto had "defeated" him last night. He had grown tired of hiding and wanted to invite Nobunaga to a kemari game. Like Mitsuhide, Nobunaga couldn't believe his eyes when his old foe came to visit him within the temple. When Nobunaga laughed and avoided him, Yoshimoto kicked one of his kemari balls at his head with his full strength. Naturally, the Oda lord was knocked out and didn't rise. His attendants took him away immediately. The truth deals a severe blow to Mitsuhide's spirit. Honnouji ga Hen (Kouhen) "Honnōji is Weird (second part)" Aghast by the sheer stupidity of his lord's downfall, Mitsuhide wants to avenge his broken resolve to betray Nobunaga by declaring to avenge the same man he swore to kill. He explains his intentions to Yoshimoto as he attempts to kill him, who comments that his reasoning is pretty backwards. Regardless of his logical criticism, Mitsuhide's mind is set and he continues his assault. Before his sword strikes home, Masamune runs into the scene to deflect it. After the narration introduces him to the audience, the boy commander ignores Yoshimoto's offer to play kemari with him to shout that he had overheard their conversation. He too had wished to surpass Nobunaga, but he now considers the general a pushover since he was defeated by a fluke. Yoshimoto is technically the strongest person in the land now so the boy wants to have the pleasure of defeating him himself. He competes with the equally ambitious Mitsuhide for the right. While Yoshimoto mopes in his loneliness, the swordsmen duel in earnest until the bad fish Mitsuhide had consumed earlier finally gets to him. He keels over his agitated stomach, which the narration jokes over his need for relief. Masamune shows no mercy in his swings and gains the upper hand against the older gentleman. Yoshimoto feels his guests need to be punished for ignoring him, whipping out a special ball for them from his belongings. The narration explains for the swordsmen and audience that the ball is a foreign device rigged with formidable explosive power, 300 times more powerful than Masamune's Dokuganryu Beam (his ). The explosion is easy to trigger and has the potential to set the entire temple in flames. Once they have become aware of the ball's power, Masamune and Mitsuhide implore the Imagawa lord to stop. He wants to play kemari so he kicks it without delay. The narration explains that this day marked the land's unification. The simultaneous obliteration of the Mōri, Nobunaga's withdraw from the capital, and Mitsuhide and Masamune's disappearance from history made Yoshimoto the strongest power of the land. Yoshimoto ends the track with a morbid offer to play kemari with him. Translation Sono Iki-zama, Sezetsu ni "His Tempestuous Modus Vivendi" set in Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Motochika: "The wind... Tonight's wind which wraps itself around me is drenched with the cries of the fallen. The cries of these fallen men echo within the castle; no, within the fields of Tosa. The lands which I have known since my childhood days as Himewaka: the mountains, rivers, and the sea of Setouichi... shall soon be dyed with our blood, by the corpses of thousands. Even so –no, because that is the case– I shall resist!" "Hideyoshi, you will never understand. You can never understand how many years it took to claim this small island. Tosa, Awa, Sanuki, Iyo... I shall not permit a single province to be lost. They mean everything to my clan. The unified Shikoku I inherited from my father is one I cherish. To think you would want half of it through diplomacy. Ludicrous! You and I know I will never simply bow my head in compliance. True, history now favors you, Hideyoshi. Would you deem me foolish in my struggle to resist you?" "So be it! To resist is proof that I live. When I was told Tosa would never able to cover Shikoku years ago, I resisted then as well. I resisted, resisted, until those words were silenced. Defiance is the elixir for my soul. If you wish to claim it, then come. Be it you or anyone else, they shall listen well to the melody of my shamisen! Even if I should fade, no one shall forget the taste of this bat's fangs!" "Ah, Hideyoshi. Come when you may! Your numbers will do nothing. I, Chōsokabe Motochika, shall resist you with my soul!" Yume ka Makoto ka ~Ai no Mutsugoto~ "Dream or Reality ~Sweet Nothings of Love~" set in Samurai Warriors 2 Nagamasa: "Hmm? Oh, it's you. You came to wake me? You were worried that I had not left my bed for so long? I was dreaming. A very happy dream. I was there, you were there. Brother and Sister were there as well. Everyone was smiling. The flowers you said you liked were blooming nearby. It was a dream so happy that I never wanted to awaken from it." "Hmm? You say that it wasn't a dream? That's right, you're right. I have obtained both love and honor, without losing either of them. Even so, sometimes I become afraid that this happiness is another dream. Earlier I had such a dream. It was difficult to distinguish between dream and reality. In that dream, I brought an end to the wars and thought of staying by your side. And the very moment I had thought that, I woke up. Since then, I sometimes find myself thinking. Am I still dreaming when I'm beside you? How can I prove to myself that this is no dream? " "Do you find my weakness despicable? If your heart will permit it, then may you please stay like this for awhile longer? Your hand brushing through my hair is so comforting. It's as though, I am still within a dream." "Looking back on it now, you have always been the one saving me. When I was lost on whether to follow the path of honor or love, it was your words which supported me. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I'm glad to have you as my wife. I love you." External Links *Official listing *Animate TV voice actor interview Category: Dramas